Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 11- Miracle in Rush Valley
by Nightmaress1
Summary: I made another one! :D took me long enough XD This episode, Ed, Al, Nightmaress and Winry take a detour to Rush Valley. I don't own the original Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood storyline.


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Episode 11

Miracle in Rush Valley

Ed, Al, Nightmaress and Winry just arrived in Rush Valley.  
They stepped off of the train and literally stared in confusion.  
"There's some much automail." sighed Ed.  
"Rush Valley! We're finally here!" smiled Winry as she took in the sights, "It's all so beautiful!"  
"I don't see why we're here." shrugged Shannon.  
"I wanted to get some new parts!" smiled Winry as she danced around.  
"Yeah, but we're on a quest right now, not a shopping spree." mumbled Shannon as she crossed her arms.  
"Come on Shannon," said Alphonse as he put a hand on her head, "it's good to take a break every now and then."

After taking a few steps into the town, crazed mechanics came creeping up to Ed.  
"I haven't seen that type before." said a man as he took hold of Ed's arm.  
The people piled up as they observed Ed's automail.  
"Hey! Don't do that! Ah! Don't undo that!" protested Ed as the people pulled off his shirt and pants.

"Woah, some people can be so perverted." sighed Shannon as she walked over to Ed and put an arm on his shoulder.  
"What's up with these people?" asked Ed as he put on his shirt.  
"Well it's just nice to see people who have the same interest that I have." smiled Winry.  
"We should've just dropped Winry off at the station and none of that would've happened." sighed Ed as he picked up his suit case.  
"What was that?!" squealed Winry.  
Ed patted his pockets and his face turned pale.  
"What's wrong brother?" asked Al.  
"My State Alchemist pocket watch is missing!" yelled Ed.  
"Oh NO!" yelled Winry, Shannon and Al.  
"It looks like you've had a run in with Paninya." said a man passing by.  
"Who?" asked Ed.  
"Paninya, she's a pick pocket that lives with Mr Dominic." explained another man.  
"Can you tell us more, you know a specific location?" asked Ed.  
"Yes... Only if we can have another look at that automail you have there." smirked the men as the got their wrenches ready.  
Ed transmuted his arm into a bad ass weapon that made the men give in and whimper.  
"She lives deep in the mountains!" they started to shake.

They group started walking into the mountain ranges.  
"Why does he live so far out here?" complained Ed.  
"Apparently this is where you can get the best oil for the mechanics." answered Winry.  
"If you didn't make us come here, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess." groaned Ed.  
"Oh please, if you kept a better eye on your stuff, it wouldn't have been stolen in the first place!" Winry fought back.  
"Well if you didn't come with us in the first place, we would be in Dublith already!" Ed yelled, "Now we have to find this lousy pick pocket!"  
"Um, could that be her there?" asked Al as he pointed to a spot on the bridge.  
"Good spotting Al," smiled Shannon, "now we won't have to listen to these to fight."

Ed, Al and Shannon sped off to catch the girl as she sped off.  
Ed used Alchemy to speed up the process and made moving walls and grounds.  
"Wow Mr, that's really cool, how did you do that?" asked the girl as she dodged everything Ed threw at her.  
"I'm an Alchemist." answered Ed.  
"Me too." smirked Shannon as she appeared behind the girl.  
"What the?" gasped the girl as Shannon wrapped her hand over the girls mouth.  
Shannon took her to the Shadow Realm and waited for them to get closer to the nearest wall.  
She then reconstructed herself and Paninya into the real world and slammed her in the wall.  
So she thought.  
Paninya escaped before they collided and left Shannon to smash into the wall.

Paninya jumped to the ground and laughed.  
"Wow, that was so cool!" she smirked as she put on Nightmaress' mask.  
"That's... Mine." groaned Shannon as she peeled from the wall and fell to the ground with a thud.  
"Shannon!" yelled Ed, trying to get a response.  
Nightmaress lifted her head and gave him thumbs up after she pulled her trench coat off her face.

Paninya turned around to see Alphonse.  
"I've been waiting." sad Al as he activated the transmutation circle he had prepared.  
The ground started to grow into the shape of a cage and captured the girl.  
"Nice catch Al!" smiled Winry.  
"Give it back!" yelled Ed.  
"What? You think you've caught me?" asked Paninya.  
She kneed the cage walls with the sword in her leg and destroyed a few bars.  
"What the hell?" asked Shannon as she stumbled towards the commotion.  
Paninya's cannon in her other leg activated and hit Shannon in the stomach.  
She stayed standing.  
"That was weak." she smirked as she stumbled.  
Nightmaress then soon fell onto the ground.  
Paninya tried to escape again, but Winry caught her by the arm.  
"That wasn't too hard." she smiled.  
"Nice one Winry!" smiled Ed as he helped Shannon up and gave her a shoulder to lean on.  
"I wouldn't let you get away without letting myself have a good look at your amazing automail!" fangirled Winry.  
Everyone heard a door open and saw a couple standing in the doorway.  
"Who's this Paninya? A friend of yours?" there asked.

"Whoever made these wonderful pieces of art, they are a genius!" admired Winry.  
She turned to the man closest to her.  
"Oh no it wasn't me." said the man.  
"That would be me." said a man as he leaned the wall close by.  
"You must teach me!" demanded Winry.  
"No," said the man, "I don't take apprentices."  
The man scanned Ed's arm.  
"Hmm," he thought, "this arm looks a bit rough, this is probably what's stunting his growth."  
Ed hatched an idea.  
"So if you did a bit of a service, I might grow taller?" asked Ed.  
"Yeah, but I'm busy right now, plus I would have to make one from scratch, you little flea." mocked the man.  
Ed's face turned dull as the man left the room.

"Yep that's my old man Dominic for you." sighed the younger man.  
Shannon sat in the room and a pregnant lady gave her an ice pack for her stomach.  
"Thanks." she smiled a weak smile.  
"You're welcome." she replied.  
'What's wrong with her?' Shannon asked herself, 'I don't remember what that's called... Is she pregnant?'

Later, when it was pouring down rain, Shannon took off her trench coat and replaced it with a mesh cloak.  
"Where are you going?" asked Ed as he entered the room.  
"I'm going out for a while." she answered.  
"Now? It's bucketing rain! You'll catch a cold! Plus you don't know your way around!" said Ed as he approached her.  
"I need to know." answered Shannon.  
"About what?" asked Ed.  
"About my Shadow Alchemy and myself." said Shannon as she looked deep into Ed's eyes.  
"I see, but why now?" asked Ed.  
"I have a feeling that I did my training in weather like this." thought Shannon as she opened the door and put her mask on.  
"Ok, but be back soon." said Ed with a concerned tone.  
"Don't worry," said Shannon as she hugged Ed, "I'll be alright."  
She let go of him and ran out the door.  
Ed watched as she leaped into the mountains and the rain hit her.

***

Shannon journeyed deeper and deeper into the rain and the mountains.  
She became drenched and out if breath after half an hour of climbing and jumping up steep and rough terrain.  
"Why have I forgotten everything?!" she yelled into the mountains.  
Shannon listened to her echoes.  
"I'm so pathetic." she sighed as she plopped down on a flat surface.  
She looked out and saw the house the others were staying at.  
"I wish Ed came with me, we could spar with each other until we fell asleep." she laughed to herself.

Nightmaress stood up and started to climb again.  
"Sitting down isn't going to make anyone stronger." she sneered at herself.  
She climbed higher and higher.  
"It must be quite late in the afternoon right now." she stopped as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
She continued until she found the highest point of the mountains and sat down.  
"Now for some hard core training." smirked Nightmaress as she stood up.  
Shannon clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground as purple sparks grew from the palm of her hands.  
She lifted her hands up and waved them around and watched as shadows followed her movements.  
"This is interesting." said Shannon as she observed the new found skill she had found.

She made a few fighting gestures and the shadows attacked instead.  
"Wow, this is different!" smiled Shannon.  
She tested her hidden talent against a few boulders.  
Shannon then made the gestures and the rocks exploded with a with purple sparks following.  
"That can't be a good sign."  
Nightmaress entered the Shadow Realm and checked of anything had happened.  
All seemed right in that world.  
"Good, I can use this attack whenever." smiled Shannon as she put her hands on her hips.  
She returned to the normal world and practiced more.  
"I'm liking this!" yelled Shannon with an evil grin on her face.

She then sat down and thought deeply.  
"Now, just to think about who the hell I am." thought Shannon as she rested her head on her hand.  
She looked into the clouds.  
"The sky couldn't have anything to do with it." said Shannon as she rolled her eyes.  
She stared into her palms and a jolt of pain ran up he spine.  
"What was that?" she yelped as she turned around, "Huh, I must be catching a chill."  
Nightmaress pulled the cloak over her chest.  
The pain hit her again.  
"What's happening?" she asked herself.

The sky was still gloomy and rainy.  
"This weather reminds me of when I met Ed and Al, when I saved their asses." smirked Nightmaress as she stood up.  
Her mind became cloudy like the weather and she collapsed.

When she woke up, Nightmaress found herself in a room that looked quite familiar.  
"What? Where am I?" she asked as she looked around.  
The room was white.  
Nothing was there except her and some weird figureless shadow.  
"Who are you?" she asked the shadow.  
No answer.  
"Hey! Answer me god Damn it!" demanded Shannon.  
She felt a familiar presence behind.  
She slowly turned around and saw herself.  
The other her had dead eyes.  
She didn't look alive.  
She was being held up by a man in a white lab coat.  
"Who are you?" Nightmaress asked the man.  
No answer.  
"What's going on?!"

Everything became fuzzy.  
Her surroundings changed.  
It was now a happy looking environment.  
The backyard of house with two dogs, chickens and other things.  
"Where am I?" asked Nightmaress as she dropped to her knees.  
She looks around more and saw someone familiar.  
"Is that? No! It can't be!" yelled Nightmaress  
She looked at a girl.  
The girl looked like her.  
"Is that me?!" she questioned as she leaped towards the girl to hug her.  
The girl was sad.  
She was the unhappiest person Nightmaress had seen in a while.  
She watched as the girl walked sadly over to a corner.  
Her shoulders slumped forward and she pulled her black hooded jacket over her head.  
A dog followed her.  
Nightmaress followed.

They walked up a driveway that caught Nightmaress' attention.  
"This is too creepy," she sighed, "this is all to familiar."  
The girl picked up the dog.  
"You know dog," said the girl as she leaned her head on the dog, "I really don't trust my teachers at school."  
Nightmaress' eyes widened as her head started pounding with pain.  
"AARRRGHHHH!" she yelled as she dropped to the ground whilst gripping her head.  
Blood dripped from her eyes and her mouth.

Nightmaress woke up to the sound of Ed's voice.  
"Shannon! Wake up!" yelled Ed.  
"Uh... What happened?" she asked as she wiped her eyes.  
She looked at her hands.  
They had blood on them.  
"I had to go find you," said Ed as he helped Shannon up, "I found you passed out, drenched and your eyes were bleeding and blood trickled out of your mouth." explained Ed.  
"So it was real?" mumbled Shannon.  
"What was real?" asked Ed.  
"I had a vision of something, but I can't remember it anymore... No! It's all gone!" yelped Shannon in confusion.  
"Calm done, tell me." said Ed as he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Never mind." sighed Nightmaress as her voice calmed down and her eyes became more relaxed.  
"You sure?" asked Ed.  
"Yeah don't worry, it's probably irrelevant." smiled Shannon as she stood up.

"Guess what happened!" said Alphonse as he poked his head into the room.  
"What?" asked Shannon as she followed Al into another room.  
"Winry delivered a baby!" answered Ed.  
Shannon went into the room ad her eyes widened.  
"What's wrong? You don't look well." asked Ed as he looked at Shannon's face.  
"Just... Another memory hitting me." sighed Shannon.  
"What's it about?" asked Al.  
"Someone coming into my life that I hated, ha must be a sibling." smirked Shannon.  
"Why would you hate your sibling?" asked Ed.  
Shannon left the room and stomped away.  
"Wait! What's wrong?!" yelled Ed.  
Nightmaress found Winry sitting on a chair in the hallway.  
"Hey Shannon." smiled Winry.  
"Hey." said Shannon as she put on a fake smile.

Shannon went out into the mountains again.  
She didn't know that Ed followed her.  
"Wait up!" yelled Ed.  
He made a platform to reach Shannon's spot.  
"You didn't have to follow me." smiled Shannon.  
"I want to know what's wrong." demanded Ed.  
"Fine." sighed Shannon.  
She performed her new skill on a rock.  
"See, I learned something new." smirked Shannon as she played around with the shadows.  
"Wow, that's awesome!" said Ed as he sat down.  
"You know," said Shannon as she sat next to him, "I would love to tell you what's wrong, but I have lost my memory of that part."  
Ed put his arm around Shannon.  
"Don't worry," he sighed, "I know that it's hard for me to forget, so it's the opposite for you, it's hard to remember."  
"What I do remember is that my eyes started bleeding and blood came from my mouth." sighed Shannon as she looked into the sky.  
"Were you hurt?" asked Ed.  
"I don't know, but I am certain it will happen again." said Shannon as she turned to face Ed.

The two got up an went back to the house.  
Al was getting ready to get on the train.  
"Come on! We're going to be late!" yelled Al as he dragged Ed and Shannon to the train station.  
Winry and Paninya followed them.  
"Quick! We're going to miss it!" yelled Ed.  
Al got on first and helped Ed up.  
"Thank you." smiled Ed.  
Al helped Shannon up.  
"When I see you again Winry, you better have something good for my arm an leg!" called Ed.  
"Bye!" yelled Al.  
"See ya!" called Nightmaress as everyone waved.


End file.
